


Team Seven meme and vine compilation

by Artemis_Fandom_Things



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, M/M, Memes, Multi, Vines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/pseuds/Artemis_Fandom_Things
Summary: Exactly what the title says.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Has this been done yet?
> 
> Also, I'm very open to suggestions about memes, vines and chat prompts.
> 
> I'll update more or less once every week, with chapters at random lengths and with no actual plot or fixed relationships. Like I said, if you want a certain thing featured, just write it down in the comments.

[ _Team Minato training_ ]

 **Minato, looking at Obito:** *presses button* Upgrade

[ _during the Fourth Shinobi War_ ]

 **Minato, looking at Obito:** *slams fist on button* FUCK GO BACK

 

* * *

 

[ _Valley of the End_ ]

 **Naruto:** *inhales*

 **Naruto:** *throws head back*

 **Naruto:** SAS’KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **Sasuke:** *inhales*

 **Sasuke:** *throws head back*

 **Sasuke:** NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

* * *

 

 **Kakashi:** I don’t do relationships

 **Obito, Rin, Minato:** *exist*

 **Kakashi:** shit

 **Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke:** *exist*

 **Kakashi:** sHIT

 

* * *

 

 **Sasuke, a social disater:** Fist me

 **Naruto** **:** I- what the fuck

 **Sasuke** **:** *Holds out fist for a fist bump*

 **Naruto** **:** Right. That's what you- right okay god jesus fucking chr-

 

* * *

 

  _[ _after_ _Sasuke leaves the village_ _,_ _Tsunade is hokage and Naruto is back_ _]__

 **Naruto** **:** You don’t have all the facts.

 **Tsunade** **:** Which are?

 **Naruto** **:** I love him.

 

* * *

 

  **Naruto** **:** *struggling to retrieve cereals from the top shelf*

 **Kakashi** **:** Do you need me to get it for you?

 **Naruto** **:** *gasps* HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE VERTICALLY CHALLENGED?!

 **Kakashi** **:** *laughs* Okay then *leaves*

 **Naruto** **:** *moments later* *defeated sigh*

 **Naruto** **:** Help meeee

 

* * *

 

 **Rin** **:** wow it’s so hot in here

 **Obito** **, winking:** Would you like me to leave?

 **Rin** **:** Obito the kitchen is literally on fIRE WHAT THE FUCK

 

* * *

 

 **Naruto** **:** Sorry to disappoint, Sasuke, but you do not have a “mean look”

 **Sasuke** **:** Oh please, I’m sure I have a mean look! I’m sure it makes people quiver in their boots!

 **Naruto** **:** If by “people” you mean “adorable baby kittens”, then yes. Before they wobble over and lick your face.

 **Sasuke** **:** *glares daggers at Naruto*

 **Naruto** **:** Aw, look at all of the kittens coming over! How adorable! *laughs*

 

* * *

 

 **Obito** **:** Fuck the captain!

 **Kakashi** **, confused:** I’m the captain...

 **Obito** **: *** winks*

 

* * *

 

 **Naruto** **:** Sas'ke and I don’t have pet names for each other, that’s gross!

 **Sakura** **:** what do bees make?

 **Naruto** **:** uhh honey?

 **Sasuke** **:** yes, dear?

 **Sakura:** *to Naruto*never lie to me again

 

* * *

  

 **Kakashi:** *appears in field of vision*

 **Obito:** *internally* my favourite human has arrived they are cute and smart and my favorite I must greet him in a manner indicative of my appreciation for their existence.

 **Obito:** hey nerd

 

* * *

 

 **Kakashi:** alright everyone, pay attention. I have an announcement to make and I only have two minutes.

 **Naruto** ** & ****Sasuke & Sakura** **:** Why? Are you in a hurry?

 **Kakashi** **:** no. I was referring to your relatively short attention spans.

 

* * *

 

 **Naruto** **:** I would die for you.

 **Sasuke** **:** I would die for you too.

 **Naruto** ***suddenly very emotional*:** Please don’t do that.

 

* * *

 

 **Naruto** : have you been yelled at by Sakura-chan yet?

 **Sasuke** : I’m not scared of her.

 **Naruto** : so that’s a no.

 

* * *

 

 **Kakashi: *** hears Obito is gay*

 **Kakashi:** *takes deep calming breaths*

 **Obito:** *hears distant high-pitched screaming*

 

* * *

 

 **Kakashi:** Has anyone ever told you that you're annoying?

 **Obito *near tears*:** ...n-no...?

 **Kakashi:** Oh, thank god. I thought I was going to have to start punching some throats.

 

* * *

 

“Everything is disappointing. Life is a sham. There is nothing to look forward to, besides the cold embrace of the grave.”

**[Obito, probably, with a worried Minato by the side]**

 

* * *

 

 **Rin:** I know you guys want to keep me safe, but the only way to do that is to wrap me in bubble wrap and hide me in a cave.

 **Kakashi:** We know.

 **Obito:** We’ve thought about it.

 

* * *

 

 **Obito:** big mood

 **Kakashi:**  what does that mean, big mood?

 **Obito:** uh hey uh Kakashi, uhh well, it kinda means like, me too, I guess

 **Kakashi:** 'kay, thanks

[ _1 week later at a team meeting_ ]

 **Rin:**  I’m kinda worried about this mission guys

 **Kakashi:** big mood Rin, big mood

 **Rin:**  Obito what did you do

 

* * *

 

 **Naruto:** We WILL stop you with the powers of:

 **Kakashi:** Friendship!

 **Sakura:** Harmony!

 **Sasuke:** Incredible Violence.

 **Naruto:** And love!

 

* * *

 

 **Orochimaru:** Oh please, Jiraiya, you wouldn't hurt a fly.

 **Jiraiya:** That's right, because a fly is an innocent creature that never knowingly did anything to anybody.

 **Jiraiya:** You, however, I would MAIM.

 

* * *

 

 **Kakashi:** im goi

 ** **Kakashi** :** gui*

 ** **Kakashi** :** guy*

****Kakashi:** **

**Rin:** it’s okay, take your time

****Kakashi:** **

****Kakashi** :** *points at Obito* BOYS

 

* * *

 

  **Sasuke:** i'm a very private person

 **Naruto:** hi

 **Sasuke:** so i'll start by describing some of my lighter traumas before i get into the real bad stuff

 

* * *

 

  **Sasuke:** My name is Uchiha Sasuke. And you are?

 **Naruto:** Apparently not as straight as I thought I was.

 

* * *

 

  **Kakashi:** Wow. Obito’s hot.

 **Rin:** Well yes, he’s on fire.

 **Kakashi:** …That’s not what I meant.

 

* * *

 

 **Rin:** I wish you could block people in real life.

 **Kakashi:** Restraining order

 **Obito:** Murder

 

* * *

 

 **Any teacher or person:** So, what do you want to do?

 **Naruto’s Brain:** Die

 **Naruto @ his brain:** No, we can’t say that, these people don’t understand casual existential despair

 

* * *

 

I don’t hate you.. I just don’t like that you exist.

**[Sasuke Uchiha]**

 

* * *

  

 “The Devil asked me how I knew my way around the halls of hell. I told him I did not need a map for the darkness I know so well.”

**[Obito to Zetsu]**

 

* * *

 

"I have more scars then friends."

    **[Kakashi, suddenly awake, at 2 AM]**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito: "Excuse me, I have to go make a scene."
> 
> -this is basically his Whole character XD

~~~~**Naruto:** *trips on nothing*

 **Kakashi, looking at the sky wistfully:** He's a lot like you, isn't he Obito?

 **Obito, hiding in a tree:** SHUT UP BAKASHI YOURE THE ONE WHO COULDNT DODGE A ROCK

 

* * *

  
**Sakura:** In a way, I liked Obito. I feel like he was a lot like Naruto. Except he did have something Naruto doesn't.

 **Sasuke:** A brain?

 **Sakura:** I would've gone with the desire to obliterate the human race but yeah, that, too.

 

* * *

  
**Obito:** "Excuse me, I have to go make a scene."

 

* * *

  
**Obito:** I hate you!

 **Kakashi:** yeah, I hate me too.

 **Obito:** ...

 **Obito, concerned:** Kakashi, we talked about this.

 

* * *

  
**Sakura:** So, Kakashi-sensei, your husband is Gai?

 **Kakashi:** Yes.

 **Sakura:** And also Yamato?

 **Kakashi:** Yes.

 **Sakura:** And Iruka?!

 **Kakashi:** Yes.

 **Sakura:** And Obito?!

 **Kakashi:** He’s in jail so he gets a demotion. Boyfriend.

 

* * *

  
"I hope you find someone who knows how to love you when you are sad."

**[Minato, to a young Kakashi]**

 

* * *

  
**Rin:** (about Kushina and Minato) They're lucky. No matter what happens, they have each other. And you have Kakashi.

 **Obito:** What?

 **Rin:** I was just saying -

 **Obito:** I DO NOT have Kakashi! All we do is fight.

 **Rin:** Gee, why do you think THAT is?

 

* * *

  
"You're on thin fucking ice."

**[Kakashi to Obito during the Fourth Great Shinobi War]**

 

* * *

  
**Minato:** Hello, Kakashi. Made anyone cry today?

 **Kakashi:** Sadly, no. But it’s only 4:30.

 

* * *

  
**Obito, looking at Kakashi:** You are... physically flawless.

 **Kakashi:** ...

 **Kakashi:** ...

 **Kakashi** : thank you.

 **Obito, blushing like mad** : !!!

 **Kakashi, a few seconds later, blushing** : *to himself* he called me flawless.

 **Minato, in the background:** *facepalms* my idiot students....

 

* * *

  
"If there is a life after this one, let me meet you in it, Obito Uchiha."

**[Kakashi Hatake]**

 

* * *

  
"Regret nothing, until it's too late. Then, regret everything.

**[Uchiha Obito]**

 

* * *

  
**Kakashi:** No stop Obito you're not supposed to take over the world

 **Obito:** how bout i do anyways

 

* * *

  
"I looked at his face and saw me. That look in his eyes, the despair. I had it. Back before I became a Ninja. Just a lost little boy who didn't matter and didn't think he ever would. A little boy who cried himself to sleep at night 'cause he wanted his parents so bad and could never understand why they gave him up."

**[Naruto Uzumaki, about Obito ]**

 

* * *

  
**Obito:** When you grow up, your heart dies.

 **Kakashi:** So, who cares?

 **Obito:** I care.

 

* * *

  
**Obito:** You're fighting a war you've already lost.

 **Naruto:** Yeah, well, I'm known for that.

 

* * *

  
**Naruto:** heard about the drug addict fisherman who accidently caught a duck? Now he's hooked on quack.

 **Sasuke:** NARUTO I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL EVERYBODY YOU LOVE IF YOU REFER MY HAIR TO DUCK'S BUTT AGAIN-

 **Naruto:** then you'd have to kill yourself too

 **Sasuke:** bro...

 **Naruto:** bro.

 

* * *

  
**Rin:** Don't look at me like I'm your everything.

 **Obito:** How else am I supposed to look at you?

 

* * *

  
**Sakura:** Okay, I'm going to picture Sai without his personality.

 **Sakura:** Wow, Sai might actually be hot.

 

* * *

  
**Sakura:** Looking good Uchiha.

 **Sasuke:** We've been married for over 12 years. Why are you calling me by my last name?

 **Sakura:** I was talking to myself.

 

* * *

  
**Naruto:** Your hair looks good today.

 **Sasuke:** It looks good everyday.

 **Naruto:**...

 **Naruto:** You make it very hard to flirt, you know?

 **Sasuke:** You make me very hard.

 **Naruto, winking:** That’s how you flirt.

 

* * *

  
**Sasuke:** I came into this world screaming and covered in someone else's blood, and let me tell you, I'm not afraid to leave it the same way.

 **Sakura:** ...

 **Kakashi:** ...

 **Naruto:** Sasuke, what the fuck

 

* * *

  
**Naruto:** Synonyms are weird because if you invite someone to your cottage in the forest that just sounds nice and cozy, but if I invite you to my cabin in the woods you’re going to die.

 **Jiraiya:** My favorite is explaining the difference between a butt dial and a booty call

 **Sakura:** It’s called connotations.

 **Kakashi:** Try this one on for size: “Forgive me, Father, I have sinned” or “Sorry, Daddy, I’ve been naughty”

 **Tsunade:** Great news! Language is now banned.

 

* * *

  
**Naruto:** I mean, small creatures are way more vicious. It's because their anger has less space to be bottled up in.

 **Sasuke:** Ridiculous. Give me one example of this.

 **Shino:** Wasps

 **Kiba:** Terriers

 **Naruto:** Sakura Haruno

 

* * *

 

 **Sasuke:** If there's one thing I learned from you, Naruto, it's to keep your friends close and your enemies... so close... that you're almost kissing.

 

* * *

 

 **Sasuke:** I have this constant headache that comes and goes

***Naruto walks into the room***

**Sasuke:** There it is again

 

* * *

 

 **Neji:** don't you hate when your hair is just SO silky that you can't get your hair tie to stay in

 **Hinata:** ah yes! that is why I leave my hair down and trust in the natural flow of gentle fist to keep it out of my eyes :)

 **Tenten, a goblin composed of 63% hairspray and 27% hairpins:** ok first of all

 

* * *

 

 **Sakura:** That's ridiculous. Ino doesn't have a crush on me.

 **Kakashi:** Yes, she does.

 **Naruto:** Yes, she does.

 **Shikamaru:** Yes, she does.

 **Ino:** Yes, I do.

 

* * *

 

 **Itachi:** To associate with my brother, you must complete these qualification forms.

*many hours later*

 **Sai:** What did you put for question 319?

 **Naruto:** Lure the tiger away from Sasuke by imitating a chicken strip.

 

* * *

 

 **Itachi:** shisui, can you pass me the salt?

 **Shisui:** *throws sasuke across the table*

 

* * *

 

 **Temari:** If you bite it and you die, it’s poisonous. If it bites you and you die, it’s venomous.

 **Naruto:** What if it bites me and it dies?

 **Kankuro:** That means you’re poisonous. Fuck's sakes, learn to listen.

 **Shikamaru:** What if it bites itself and I die?

 **Temari:** It’s voodoo.

 **Kankuro:** What if it bites me and someone else dies?

 **Gaara:** That’s correlation, not causation.

 **Naruto, *grinning*:** What if we bite each other and neither of us die?

 **Kankuro:** No-

 **Shikamaru:** That’s kinky.

 **Gaara:** What?

 **Kankuro:** Oh my god-

 

* * *

 

 **Sakura:** I’m doing a great job keeping my crush a secret.

 **Ino:** *smiles*

 **Sakura:** *trips on air* fuck, I have to gay- I mean go

 

* * *

 

 **Tobirama:** my email password has been hacked. It's the third time I renamed my cat.

 

* * *

 

 **Sakumo:** on your birthday, remember: don't drink and tattoo.

 **Kakashi:** *does both before he's even 16*

 **Sakumo:** *muffled sounds of despair*

 

* * *

 

 **Naruto:** When have I done something rash or irresponsible?

 **Sakura:** I keep a list. It's alphabetised.

 

* * *

 

 **Jiraya** : Orochimaru, before you say no-

 **Orochimaru:** No.

 **Jiraya:** But you haven't heard it yet—

 **Orochimaru** : I'm sticking with no.

 

* * *

 

 **Kakashi** : That's it! You are all grounded. Naruto, no more ramen for you. Sakura, don't look at Sasuke. And Sasuke...god, is there something that you love?

 **Sasuke** : Revenge. I thought we established that.

 **Kakashi** : Right. No more Itachi obssessing for you. We are going to the Yamanaka ***starts walking then turns around***

 **Kakashi** : On a second thought, Sasuke isn't the only one who needs therapy. ***snatches the ramen cup from Naruto's hands and blindfolds Sakura***

 **Kakashi** : The things I do for my cute little genin. Ah, no sulking! You will thank me one day.

 

* * *

 

 **Tobirama to anyone: “** I think you’ve got several options. They’re all terrible…but you have them.”

 

* * *

 

 **Kushina:** So Sasuke, what are your interests?

 **Sasuke:** Your son in my room.

 **Kushina:** What?

 **Sasuke:** Sun and the moon, astrology.

 

* * *

 

 **Madara, pouring an entire salt shaker in a coffee:** haha take this stupid Senju

 **Madara:** hey Tobirama I made you coffee

 **Tobirama, unfliching and downing the entire thing:** thanks can I have more

 **Madara, running:** holyshitholyshit

 

* * *

 

 **Ino:** I can heal you, Asuma. Don't worry.

 **Shikamaru:** No.

 **Shikamaru:** We need this for our character developmen.

 **Ino:** Oh right!

 **Ino:** Well, sorry Asuma. I guess we’re just going to let you go.

 **Asuma:** Wait wait wait wait

 

* * *

 

 **Tsunade, to Team 7:** Alright, listen up, you little shits.

 **Tsunade:** Not you, Sakura. You're an angel, and we're thrilled you're here.

 

* * *

 

 **Kakashi:** You’re very mature for your age

 **Gaara:** Thanks. It’s the trauma.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND for this week, here's the chapter ;)


	3. Chatting with the Team_ Team Minato version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito --> Done With This Shit  
> Kakashi --> Furry  
> Rin --> Regrets  
> Minato --> WhyAreYouLikeThis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best with the chat.
> 
> Also, a link to a Tumblr page that I accidentally took quotes from: https://narutobutitscanon.tumblr.com/  
> Go take a look! They're really funny!!

_**Nohara Rin** added **Uchiha Obito** , **Hatake Kakashi** and **Namikaze Minato** to the chat_

 

_**Nohara Rin** named the chat **Team Minato**_

 

 **Nohara Rin:** Hi guys!

 

 **Nohara Rin:** I made this group to help with meetings and missions.

 

 **Nohara Rin:** _looking at you Obito_

 

 **Uchiha Obito:** I

 

 **Uchiha Obito:** I came here to have a good time but I'm honestly feeling attached right now.

 

 **Hatake Kakashi:** idiot

 

**Uchiha Obito:**

 

 **Uchiha Obito:** _I came here to have a good time but I'm honestly feeling attached right now._

 

 **Hatake Kakashi:** GOOD

 

 **Namikaze Minato:** _Kids_

 

 **Namikaze Minato:** play nice

 

 **Uchiha Obito:** sorry sensei

 

 **Hatake Kakashi:** sorry sensei

 

 **Nohara Rin:** can you two go five minutes without arguing?

 

 **Uchiha Obito:** no

 

 **Hatake Kakashi:** no

 

 **Namikaze Minato:** *deep sigh*

 

* * *

 

_**Uchiha Obito** changed **Hatake Kakashi** 's name to **Furry**_

 

 **Furry:**....I'm going to kill you.

 

 **Uchiha Obito:** thanks

 

**Furry:**

 

 **Furry:** should I be concerned?

 

 **Uchiha Obito:** can you actually feel concerned?

 

 **Furry:** rUDE

 

 **Nohara Rin:** boys please

 

 **Furry:** he started it

 

 **Uchiha Obito:** you did

 

 **Furry:** did not

 

 **Uchiha Obito:** did too

 

 **Furry:** did not

 

 **Uchiha Obito:** did too

 

 **Furry:** did not

 

 **Uchiha Obito:** did too

 

 **Nohara Rin:** _BOYS_

 

* * *

 

_**Namikaze Minato** changed **Namikaze Minato** 's name to **WhyAreYouLikeThis**_

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** Why are you like this?

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** why do you always have to argue?

 

 **Furry:** Obito started it. He changed my name and he’s constantly challenging me for things…. Sometimes he’s even worse than Gai?? plus he never shuts up and he’s annoying.

 

**Uchiha Obito:**

 

 **Uchiha Obito:** I can feel the love here

 

 **Furry:** no, but seriously, why are you always trying to fight me or challenge me at something, leave me alone

 

 **Uchiha Obito:** okay, first of all, fuck you

 

 **Uchiha Obito:** secondly:

 

 **Uchiha Obito:** _some people??_

 

 **Uchiha Obito:** _challenge the ones they love????_

 

 **Uchiha Obito:** _to cope??????_

 

**Furry:**

 

 **Furry:** oh

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** oh

 

 **Nohara Rin:** oh

 

* * *

 

 **Nohara Rin:**...wAIT A MOMENT

 

 **Nohara Rin:** OBITO

 

 **Nohara Rin:** DOES THAT MEAN

 

 **Nohara Rin:** _YOU_ ** _L O V E_** _KAKASHI?!?!_

 

 **Furry:** Rin, don’t be ridiculous

 

 **Furry:** Obito and I always argue, how can he….like….me that way?

 

 **Furry:** we aren’t even friends

 

 **Furry:** right Obito?

 

**Uchiha Obito:**

 

**Furry:**

 

**Uchiha Obito:**

 

 **Furry:** Obito?

 

**Nohara Rin:**

 

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:**

 

 **Uchiha Obito:** I don’t

 

 **Furry:** see-

 

_**Uchiha Obito** went offline_

 

* * *

 

_**Uchiha Obito → Nohara Rin** _

 

 **Uchiha Obito:** DON’T

 

 **Uchiha Obito:** EXPOSE ME

 

 **Nohara Rin:** wait…. OMG

 

 **Nohara Rin:** YOU ACTUALLY LIKE KAKASHI?? YOU DO??

 

_**Uchiha Obito** went offline_

 

 **Nohara Rin:** DON’T GO OFFLINE GODDAMNIT

 

* * *

_**Nohara Rin → Uchiha Obito** _

 

 **Nohara Rin:** Obito are you okay?

 

 **Nohara Rin:** you are never this late

 

 **Nohara Rin** : Obito?

 

* * *

 

_**Team Minato** chat_

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** Obito, you okay? You are a lot more late than usual

 

 **Furry:** hurry up idiot. it’s boring

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** if you aren’t here in 10 minutes, I’m coming looking for you

 

 **Uchiha Obito:** !!

 

 **Uchiha Obito:** OMG SORRY

 

 **Uchiha Obito:** GIMME FIVE MINS AND I’M THERE

 

 **Nohara Rin:** oh thank God

 

 **Nohara Rin:** We were getting seriously worried

 

**Furry:**

 

 **Furry:** ‘we’

 

 **Nohara Rin:** Kakashi you were fussing

 

 **Furry:** I wasn’t

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** You were

 

 **Furry:** SENSEI

 

 **Furry:** I WASN’T

 

 **Nohara Rin:** whatever helps you sleep at night Kakashi

 

* * *

 

 **Uchiha Obito:** okay, I’m shook.

 

 **Furry:**?

 

 **Nohara Rin:** what happened?

 

 **Uchiha Obito:** so, most times after training I generally go bothering Anko

 

 **Uchiha Obito:** and with Anko there’s usually Orochimaru

 

 **Uchiha Obito:** only, today there were even Jiraiya and Tsunade??

 

 **Uchiha Obito:** so Anko and I were chilling and eating dango and then Oro goes  
Oro: as a scientist with low pay and lack of sleep, my favourite words are free and cancelled

 

 **Uchiha Obito:** then Tsunade, in the deadest tone I’ve ever heard  
Tsunade: free pizza is cancelled

 

 **Uchiha Obito:** And Jiraiya looked so fucking betrayed and  
Jiraiya: why would you even say something like that

 

 **Uchiha Obito:** long story short they found out about this place where you pay like 20 Ryo and you get to eat as many pizza as you can so me and Anko are currently eating a shit ton of pizza with the Sannin and we’re hearing a lot of gossip

 

 **Nohara Rin:** _Obito_

 

 **Uchiha Obito:** yes, I’ll ask Tsunade if she can train you

 

 **Nohara Rin:** good boi

 

 **Furry:** how many pizza?

 

 **Uchiha Obito:** I’m, like, eating my fourth?

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** _please try not to eat too much, Kushina will kill me if one of you gets ill_

 

* * *

_**Uchiha Obito** changed **Uchiha Obito'** s name to **Done With This Shit**_

 

 **Done With This Shit:** hello darkness my old friend, I come here to die

 

 **Done With This Shit:** may the sweet release of death take me away from this cruel fucking world

 

**Nohara Rin:**

 

 **Nohara Rin:** Obito are you okay?!?!?!

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** Obito????

 

 **Furry:** well, this is a first

 

**Done With This Shit:**

 

 **Done With This Shit:** _fuck_

 

 **Done With This Shit:** nvm wrong chat

 

 **Done With This Shit:** oops

 

 **Nohara Rin:** I know I'm going to regret it, but what the hell where you talking about in that other chat??

 

 **Done With This Shit:**  .....

 

 **Done With This Shit:** we mostly talk about the fucked up world we live in and how death is probably going to be the only way we could finally find peace

 

**Furry:**

 

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:**

 

**Nohara Rin:**

 

_**Nohara Rin** changed **Nohara Rin** 's name to **Regrets**_

 

 **Done With This Shit:** _rude_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://artemisfandomthings.tumblr.com/
> 
> hello! this is my Tumblr! come say hi!


	4. Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter started to take an angsty turn. I'm not sorry.

**Everyone:** *dies*

 **Kakashi:** this is so sad. Gai play Despacito.

 

* * *

 

 **Hinata:**  *gets slightly hurt*

 **Neji:**  *wakes up in the middle of the night, covered in sweat, heavy breathing* something's wrong.

 

* * *

 

 **Sakura:** I’m lesbian

 **Tsunade, who stayed up all night watching vines to seem Hip™:** I thought you were American

 **Sakura, proud but also gay:** nO-

 

* * *

 

 **Kakashi:** Are you clinically insane or just incredibly annoying?

 **Obito:** I don't know. Probably both

 

* * *

 

[ _During the Fourth Shinobi War_ ]

 **Minato:** *about Zetsu army* how do you 'accidentally' become the leader of a creepy alien army???

 **Obito:** You know, it's a really long story.

 

* * *

 

 **Sasuke:** how long did you expect me to stay?

 **Naruto:** forever.

 **Sasuke:** well, you were mistaken.

 

* * *

 

 **Sasuke:** *about Sakura* she's crying, what do I do?

 **Naruto:** go comfort her.

 **Sasuke:** how do I do that?

 **Naruto:** start with hugs.

 **Sasuke:** with what?

 

* * *

 

 "When this is all over, I want my sanity back."

**\- Kakashi, dealing with his genin**

 

* * *

 

 **Kakashi to Obito:** I love you.

 **Obito:** don't do that to yourself.

 

* * *

 

 **Asuma, about Kakashi:** I hate that guy. I bet he wakes up all gorgeous and stuff.

 **Obito:** oh, no, he doesn't, trust me. He drools on pillows and it's disgusting, but also adorable. And you should see his bedhead, holy fuck.

 **Asuma:** WHAT??!

 **Obito:** what?

 

* * *

 

 "You were always worth saving."

**\- Kakashi and Naruto about Obito and Sasuke**

 

* * *

 

  **Obito, after Kannabi:** God, 'dying is easy' was the biggest lie ever. I'm exhausted.

 

* * *

 

  **Kakashi, about Obito:** I looked at him as a friend until I realized I loved him.

 

* * *

 

 **Madara:** do you even know why I hated you?

 **Hashirama:** because of my blood.

 **Madara:** no. because you made me question everything they ever told me.

 

* * *

 

 **Obito:** I don't sleep. My mind has the scary capability of baing dark and demented.

 **Kakashi:** you are afraid of your dreams?

 **Obito, quietly:** yes.

 

* * *

 

 **Tenten, 24/7:** no, I'm not feeling violent, I'm feeling creative with weapons.

 

* * *

 

 **Obito:**  *wakes up*

 **Obito:**  well this is the worst thing ever

 

* * *

 

 **Obito:**  *drops a mug on the ground, shattering it*

 **Obito:**  agh! Fuck me!

**Kakashi:**  well if you insist…

**Alternatively:**

**Rin:**  nah, I’ll leave that up to Kakashi

**Obito:**  *blushes furiously*

 

* * *

 

**Obito and Kakashi:**  *being cute*

**Rin:**  ugh, ever since you two got together you’ve been nauseating

**Obito:**  I’m sorry, why don’t you try dying for YOUR boyfriend/girlfriend two times in one week?

 

* * *

 

**Ino:** just so we're clear, if I say 'shut up' and you say 'make me', I am instantly thinking about making out with you

**Sakura:** just so we're clear, if _you_ say 'shut up' and _I_ say 'make me', that is most definetely an invitation to make out with me

 

* * *

 

**Kakashi:** come one, have a heart.

**Obito, confused:** I do, I'm holding one.

 **Kakashi:** *looks at the camera likes he's in the office* why

 

* * *

 

 **Shikamaru:** if someone 'fights like a girl', you should be absolutely terrified of them. Have you ever seen a girl fight? They'll rip your fucking throat out with their hands while guys are still there duing that weird cobra posturing thing for five minutes.

 **Kiba, nodding:** teachers are told to get in between boys when they're fighting because once they lose eye contact they'll calm down, but teachers are told to stay out of the way of girls fighting because they will fight your shit up.

 

* * *

 

 **Kakashi:**  isn’t it funny how you always choose the red drink when you’re a kid?

**Rin:**  yeah! Like red Kool-aid, cranberry juice…

**Obito:**  the blood of your friends and family…

**Rin, Kakashi and Minato:**  *staring at Obito*

**Obito:**  what? Did I say something?

 

* * *

 

"Everyone has a gay cousin but in the Uchiha Clan everyone is the gay cousin."

**\- Madara, Izuna, Itachi, Obito, Sasuke, Shisui, every single Uchiha ever existed at some point.**

 

* * *

 

**Naruto:** you ever been so stressed that you're calm?

**Sakura:** this is my constant state actually

 **Sasuke:** my chill is fake

 **Kakashi:** they ask 'how are you so calm' while mentally I've passed beyond stressed, beyond hysteria, into the grey misty indifference of complete shutdown of all but emergency services in my brain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send in requests! Or even AUs. Really send anything you want, I wanna chat about memes and Naruto.


	5. chapter 5, because I have no creativity for chapter titles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look at you, sacrifying yourself for others! When did you get a heart? I thought you had lost your moral code."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly never know what to write on those notes.  
> Anyway, ENJOY

 

 **Kakashi, about Sasuke:** I love him, he is my son

 **Someone:** I know, he didn't do anything wrong, he-

 **Kakashi:** no, he's a fucking piece of shit that did everything wrong. don't do that.

 

* * *

 

[ _during the 4th Shnobi War_ ]

 **Kakashi, whispering:** lie to me again

 **Obito:** I love you

 

* * *

 

 **Sakura:** go to Hell

 **Sasuke:** come with me

 

* * *

 

[ _after the Kazekage retrivial_ ]

 **Everyone in Suna:** hold on, you died

 **Gaara:** yeah, well, it didn't stick.

 

* * *

  

 **Temari:** right now, I don't know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridg.

 **Shikamaru:** can I pick?

 

* * *

 

 **Obito:** I'm a monster

 **Kakashi:** no. you are my Hero

 

* * *

 

 **Naruto, making a plan:** this is a terrible, horrible, incredibly foolish idea. let's do it and see what happens.

 

* * *

 

 **Hinata:**  How high are you?

 **Kiba:**  *absolutely stoned* I’m not high, you’re just short.

 

* * *

 

 **Madara:**  I used to be a cold hearted killer, then I made a total 360.

 **Obito:**  You mean a 180?

 **Madara:**  No. A 360, I turned around, didn’t like it, and turned around again.

 

* * *

 

[ _Itachi's first day at ANBU_ ]

 **Everyone:** You’re–a kid?!”

 **Itachi:** I prefer the term ‘young adult’.

 

* * *

 

 **Madara/Zetsu:** You’re a monster. You always have been.

 **Obito:** No. Once upon a time, I was a  _child_. You made me a monster. I’m just fulfilling the role you gave me.

 

* * *

 

 **Obito:**  Te quiero~

 **Kakashi:**  What?

 **Obito:**  Ich liebe dich~

 **Kakashi:**  Huh?

 **Obito, in a frustrated tone:** Je t'aime!

 **Kakashi:**  Are you threatening me?!

**Obito:**

**Obito:**  I love you!

**Kakashi:**

**Kakashi:**  … Oh

 

* * *

 

 **Obito:**  *staring at Kakashi* He's so amazing, beautiful, talented-

 **Rin:**  For the 400th time, I know.

 

* * *

 

 **Kakashi:** my laptop overheated

 **Obito:** laptop overheating you say? pour water on it to cool it down!

**Kakashi:**

**Kakashi:** I trusted you

 **Obito:** do not trust people like me. I will take you to museums, and parks, and monuments, and kiss you in every beautiful place, so that you can never go back to them without tasting me like blood in your mouth. I will destroy you in tthe most beautiful way possible. And when I leave you will finally understand, why storms are named after people.

 **Kakashi:** *speechless*

 **Rin:** Jesus christ that took a turn

 

* * *

 

 **Sasuke:** so I can either bake these cookies at 400 degrees for 10 minutes or 4'000 degrees for 1 minute

 **Sakura:** Sasuke-kun nO THAT'S NOT HOW YOU MAKE COOKIES HONEY

 **Sasuke:** FLOOR IT?

**Sarada: _PAPA NO_**

**Sasuke:** HOW ABOUT 4'000'000 DEGREES FOR 1 SECOND

**Sakura: _SASUKE-KUN YOU ARE GOING TO BURN DOWN OUR HOUSE_**

**Sasuke:** I'M GOING TO HARNESS THE FUCKING SUN TO MAKE COOKIES

**Sakura: _SASUKE-KUN P L E A S E_**

 

* * *

  

 **Naruto:** you've heard of Netflix and Chill, now get ready for... IMAX and Climax

 **Sasuke:** Blockbuster and cockthruster

 **Kiba:** Hulu and Woohoo?

 **Shikamaru:** Amazon Prime and Sexy Time

 **Kakashi:** Church and praying for forgiveness

 

* * *

 

 **Ino:** 'got herself pregnant' is the dumbest phrase in the world. like, for real, if it was possible to get pregnant by ourselves we'd have eaten all men long ago.

 **Sakura:** actually, it is possible to get pregnant- without the sperm of a man whatsover- by using bone marrow from another woman! a child conceived this way can only be female so, actually, men are entierely useless. fun fact!

 **Hinata:** let's begin the feast (◕‿◕✿)

 

* * *

  

 **Shikamaru:** sleeping is nice because you are not actually dead and you're not awake so it's a win-win situation

 **Naruto:** it's like being deadd without the commitment

 **Sasuke:** and open relationship with death

 **Kakashi:** death with benefits

 

* * *

 

 **Naruto:** I think it's a universal truth that everyone in our generation takes Pluto's lusing its planetary status as a personal offense

 **Shino:** yes

 **Asuma:** Pluto is smaller than Fire Country. why did we even consider it a planet?

 **Rock Lee:** BECAUSE IT'S A PART OF OUR SOLAR SYSTEM

 **Rock Lee:** OHANA MEANS FAMILY

 **Rock Lee:** FAMILY MEANS NO ONE IS LEFT BEHIND

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave suggestions please? soon or later I'll do a chapter about vines, you just wait!


	6. How can I make a chapter title for memes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....If I skipped two damn weeks of chapters, I deeply apologize.  
>  However, I started to work and sometimes my shifts are really shitty and I can't find the time to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! sorry for not posting but I honestly have my whole schedule fucked up.  
> I really liked writing this one ^^  
> Enjoy!

**Kakashi:**  I miss Obito

 **That one Weird Shaped Plant in the corner of Kakashi’s room that probably isn’t really a plant at all:**  stop telling everyone I’m dead

 **Kakashi:**  sometimes I can still hear his voice

 

* * *

 

 **Kakashi:**  I don’t need anybody, I work better alone. 

 **Rin, pointing at the Obito plushy tucked under Kakashi’s arm:** And what’s that?

 **Kakashi:**  This? It’s nothing- [Gai trips him] [thousands of photos of Obito spill from pockets] fuck those aren’t mine i swear, who the fuck put those in my pocket- [gathering them up frantically sweating] shit no they’re not mine he’s so damn annoying i just- [thousands of pictures of Obito scatter across the floor with Kakashi setting off Chidori in distress] hang on a sec JuST LiSTeN 

 

* * *

 

 **Ino:**  People tell me it’s wrong to choose to be gay.

 **Ino:**  Being gay isn’t a choice.

 **Ino:**  It’s a game, and I’m winning. I mean, look at Sakura.

 

* * *

 

 **Rin:**  Kakashi I love you

 **Kakashi:**  sorry Rin, but the train of love has already pulled into Obito station

 **Obito:**  choo choo bitch

 

* * *

**Naruto:**  you okay?

 **Sasuke:**  yeah why?

 **Naruto:**  you asked the lady at the store if the damage repair shampoo works on emotions too

 

* * *

 

 **Sasuke:**  oh, so when crows remember people who wronged them and hold grudges, its “intelligent” and “really cool”

 **Sasuke:**  but when I do it, I’m “petty” and “need to let it go”

 

* * *

 

 **Someone, at some point:** it takes a very broken, twisted soul to do what you do.

 **Obito:** You're too kind! Thanks for noticing!

 

* * *

 

"Grow up? Me? I suppose I have. Killing things and almost killing myself, must have changed me some, after all."

**-Obito to Minato, during the Fourth Shinobi War**

 

* * *

 

"It's all fun and games until she obliterates you from existence."

**\- everyone, about Sakura**

 

* * *

 

 **Kakashi:**  Nice hands, Obito.

 **Obito:**  Um, thanks, Kakashi?

 **Kakashi:**  They’d look even better wrapped around my—

 **Minato:**  WRAPPED AROUND THE BIBLE PRAISE THE LORD AMEN!!

 

* * *

 

 **Tsunade:**  In life, you can go about different situations in three ways. The right way, the wrong way, and the Naruto way.

 **Kakashi:**  Isn’t the Naruto way just another wrong way?

 **Tsunade:**  It is, but it’s faster.

 

* * *

 

 **Kakashi:**  I’m a piece of trash

 **Obito:**  as someone who cares deeply about the environment, i am obligated to pick you up. is seven okay?

 **Kakashi:**  …

 **Kakashi:**  you smooth fucker

 

* * *

 

 **Kakashi:** you're a psychopath

 **Obito:** I prefer creative.

 

* * *

 

 **Kakashi:**  what are your best qualities?

 **Naruto:**  i'm gay, i have soft hair and sometimes i cry because i love my friends

 

* * *

 

 **Sasuke:**  i don’t need friends they dissapoint me

**Naruto:**

**Sasuke:**

**Naruto:**  wanna go out and—

 **Sasuke:**  oh my fucking god yes please i’m so lonely holy shit

 

* * *

 

 **Sasuke:** words that start with the letter A are really good to descrive me. Angry, Anxious, Ambitious-

 **Naruto:** Asshole.

 

* * *

 

 **Naruto:** you're so sweet and cute and precious

 **Sasuke:** I AM  NOT SWEET. I AM DARK AND MISTERIOUS AND DANGEROUS AND VERY PISSED OFF

 **Naruto:** :3 how cute

 

* * *

 

 **Kakashi:** *does something questionable or unhealthy* lol

 **Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura:** *does something questionable or unhealthy*

 **Kakashi:** Dad Mode Activated

* * *

 

 **Naruto:** how can someone say Sasuke is evil?? they're the most precious little soul ever

 **Sasuke:** *wiping blood off their face* YEAH I'M ADORABLE

 

* * *

 

"Damn it, why aren't you obeying the laws of physics??"

**\- everyone, about Kamui**

 

* * *

 

"Don't mind me, I'll just be in the corner, having another existential crisis."

**\- Minato, during the Fourth Shinobi War, after seein Obito**

 

* * *

 

 **Sakura:** have you ever had a boy/girlfriend?

 **Ino:** No

 **Sakura:** *generally surprised* HOW?!

 **Ino:** *shrugs* I don't know, never asked, never got asked.

 **Sakura:** *under breath* but you're so beautiful...

 **Ino:** what??

 **Sakura:** what?!

 

* * *

 

[ _During the Fourth Shinobi War, when Obito is shirtless and Kakashi is on top of him_ ]

 **Obito:** you know, if you wanted sex you could have just asked.

 

* * *

 

 **Kakashi:** hold on, you died.

 **Obito:** yeah, well, it didn't stick

 

* * *

 

 **Kakashi:**  Why do you stare into my eyes so much? Are they that interesting?

 **Obito:**  No. I just wonder how much would they cost if I gouge ‘em out and sell into black market.

 **Kakashi:**  Obito, what the fuuUCK IS THAT A SCAPEL???

 

* * *

 

 **Obito:** “Isn’t having kids one of those things you talk about beforehand?”

 **Kakashi, referring to the rookies:** “Maybe, but I adopted twelve and they’re all lovely.”

 **Obito:**  “….You’re fucking with me, right?”

 

* * *

 

 **Obito:** “Look, I don’t wanna talk about it.”

 **Kakashi:** “I just asked if you’ve ever played monopoly..?”

 **Obito:** “You can’t just bring up my repressed war memories, that’s rude.”

 **Kakashi:** “….. it’s….. a board…. game?”

 

* * *

 

 **Rin:**  “What’s wrong?”

 **Obito:**  “Boyfriend problems.”

 **Rin:**  “But he’s not your boyfriend.”  
****

**Obito:**  "That’s the problem.”

 

* * *

 

[ _training with Team Minato_ ]

 **Obito, to Kakashi:** I love you

 **Kakashi:** who doesn't?

-

[ _Kannabi Bridge Mission_ ]

 **Obito, to Kakashi, after being crushed:** I love you

 **Kakashi, crying:** I'm sorry

-

[ _Fourth Shinobi War_ ]

 **Kakashi, to Obito:** I love you

 **Obito:** if only there was someone out there that loved you

-

[ _before dying_ ]

 **Kakashi:** I love you

 **Obito:** Thank you.

 


	7. Chatting with the Team_ Team Minato version, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito --> Done With This Shit  
> Kakashi --> Furry  
> Rin --> Regrets  
> Minato --> WhyAreYouLikeThis  
> -  
> Anko --> Snek  
> Gai --> YOUTH!!  
> Kurenai --> I'm gonna stab a bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things fastly spiralled out of hand. I am not sorry

_**We are all Crazy here** chat_

 

 **Done With This Shit:** so, I might have accidentally sent a message meant for you guys to my team's chat

 

 **Snek:** good job

 

 **YOUTH!!:** THAT'S NOT VERY YOUTHFUL OF YOU OBITO

 

 **Done With This Shit:** I'm feeling attacked right now.

 

 **Done With This Shit:** it was a genuine mistake

 

 **Done With This Shit:** plus I didn't tell them what exactly do we talk about in this chat

 

 **Snek:** good

 

 **Snek:** what did you tell them tho?

 

 **I'm gonna stab a bitch:** Obito you should be more careful

 

 **Done With This Shit:** I told them that 'we mostly talk about the fucked up world we live in and how death is probably going to be the only way we could finally find peace'

 

 **Done With This Shit:** and hello Kurenai

 

 **I'm gonna stab a bitch:** hi! isn't that just you though?

 

 **Snek:** Obito, you depressed fucker

 

 **YOUTH!!:** HE IS.

 

 **YOUTH!!:** NOT WRONG THO.

 

**Snek:**

 

**I'm gonna stab a bitch:**

 

 **Snek:** shit, you're right

 

 **I'm gonna stab a bitch:** you're right but you shouldn't say it

 

 **Done With This Shit:** I feel appreciated

 

 **Snek:** well, you _are_ right

 

 **Snek:** we live in a fucked up world and death is probably going to be the only way we could finally find peace

 

* * *

 

_**Team Minato** chat_

 

 **Done With This Shit:**  Me on a date: So who’s your favourite serial killer?

 

 **Done With This Shit:**  me :why the fuck am i so tired all the time?  
  me: *reads gay fanfiction at 2 AM*

 

 **Regrets:** OBITO????

 

 **Done With This Shit:** oh fuCK NOT AGAIN

 

 **Furry:** why do you read

 

 **Furry:** gay fanfiction at 2 AM????

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** _is that why you're always late_

 

 **Done With This Shit:**  Everyone: has their life together, going out on weekends, has friends, has the latest clothes, has a good job, nice house, owns a dog.  **Me:**  has crippling anxiety, ugly, cries over life in general.

 

**Furry:**

**  
**

**Regrets:**

**  
**

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:**

**  
**

**Done With This Shit:**

**  
**

**Done With This Shit:** _why is this happening_

 

 **Done With This Shit:** btw sensei, I'm not late bc of that. also, who the fuck needs sleep when you have no parental control and vodka ;)

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** obiTO NO

 

 **Regrets:** shouldn't you live with an adult or something????

 

 **Furry:** Rin, are you going to ignore the gay fanfiction thing?

 

 **Furry:** or, the serial killer one?

 

 **Done With This Shit:** Rin reads the fafictions too

 

**Regrets:**

 

 **Regrets:** _R U N_

 

**Done With This Shit:**

 

 **Done With This Shit:**  fUCK

 

* * *

 

_**We are all Crazy here**  chat_

 

 **Snek:** ....was I the only one that saw Obito running like a madman

 

 **Snek:** away from Rin????

 

 **I'm gonna go stab a bitch:** nope

 

 **I'm gonna go stab a bitch:** I saw it too ^^

 

 **YOUTH!!:** THAT'S YOUTHFULLY WORRYING

 

 **Snek:** o shit you rite

 

 **I'm gonna stab a bitch:** Anko, your spelling

 

 **Snek:** meh

 

* * *

 

_**Furry** \--> **Done With This Shit**_

 

 **Furry:** what do you mean

 

 **Furry:** Rin

 

 **Furry:** reads fanfiction

 

 **Furry:** ???????????

 

 **Done With This Shit** : i mebab she doebj srved fanfictokn

 

 **Furry:** write like a normal human being

 

 **Done With This Shit:** i'm truynhg to luve here!!!!!!111

 

 **Furry:** *deep sigh*

 

 **Done With This Shit:** you are fucking rude

 

 **Done With This Shit:** I barely managed to escape from Rin's fury

 

 **Done With This Shit:** excuse me if I made typos

 

 **Done With This Shit:** asshole

 

 **Done With This Shit:** and anyway, Rin doesn't just read fanfiction

 

 **Done With This Shit:** she writes it too

 

 **Furry:** ....

 

 **Furry:** I know I'm going to regret it

 

 **Furry:** but what does she write?

 

**Done With This Shit:**

 

 **Done With This Shit:** her username is 'SOS_Mutual Pining'

 

 **Done With This Shit:** if she asks

 

 **Done With This Shit:** I didn't tell you

 

 **Done With This Shit:** got it?

 

 **Furry:** ....fine

 

* * *

 

_**We are all Crazy here** chat _

 

 **Done With This Shit:** so

 

 **Done With This Shit:** Kakashi asked me for Rin's fanfictions

 

 **Done With This Shit:** can't wait for his reaction

 

 **Snek:** HOLY SHIT THAT'S GLORIOUS

 

 **YOUTH!!:** THIS IS YOUTHFULLY FUNNY

 

 **I'm gonna stab a bitch:** ....I'm going to record his recation

 

 **I'm gonna stab a bitch:** where are you?

 

 **Done With This Shit:** training ground 7

 

 **Done With This Shit:** you better share Kurenai

 

* * *

 

_**Team Minato** chat_

_  
_

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** why is Kakashi screaming into the void?

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** now he stopped screaming and he's looking at his phone

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:**.... **@Done With This Shit** what did you do

 

 **Done With This Shit:** why are you assuming it's my fault???

 

 **Done With This Shit** : sensei I'm wounded

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** Kakashi screamed 'Obito what the fuck' while he was looking at his phone and then he kept screaming.

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** all of this without once moving his eyes away from whatever he was looking at on his phone.

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** so, what did you do??????

 

* * *

_**  
** _

_**We are all Crazy here** chat_

 

 **I'm gonna stab a bitch:**  [audio mp3 (2:35 min)]

 

 **I'm gonna stab a bitch:** Kakashi is screaming

 

 **Snek:** I wonder which one he'is reading

 

 **Snek:** I wonder if he found the ObiKaka

 

 **Snek:** or the _P O R N_

 

 **YOUTH!!:** THE OBIKAKA IS VERY GOOD

 

 **YOUTH!!:** RIN IS A YOUTHFULL AUTHOR

 

 **Done With This Shit:** yoU GUYS READ THAT????

 

 **Done With This Shit:** I THOUGHT WE AGREED TO NOT READ THOSE

 

 **Done With This Shit:** _WHAT THE FUCK GUYS_

 

 **Snek:** the ObiKaka is good

 

 **I'm gonna stab a bitch:** those are fluffy Obito

 

 **Done With This Shit:** it's fanfiction about me and Kakashi

 

 **Done With This Shit:** written by _RIN_

 

 **Done With This Shit:** and wE HAVE SEX WITH EACH OTHER IN ALMOST ALL OF OUR PAIRING'S STORIES

 

 **Done With This Shit:** WHY DO WE EVEN HAVE OUR OWN PAIRING

 

 **Snek:** ask Kakashi which one he's reading

 

 **I'm gonna stab a bitch:** please do

 

 **YOUTH!!:** DO IT

 

**Done With This Shit:**

 

 **Done With This Shit:** fine

 

* * *

 

_**Done With This Shit -- > Furry** _

 

 **Done With This Shit:** which one are you reading?

 

 **Furry:** WHAT THE FUCK

 

 **Done With This Shit:** okay, that's fair

 

 **Done With This Shit:** but which one are you reading?

 

 **Furry:** WHAT THE FUCK IS _OBIKAKA_???????

 

 **Furry:** WHY IS OBIKAKA EVEN A THING????????

 

 **Furry:** _WHY IS IT SO POPULAR???????????_

 

 **Furry:** WHY DOES RIN WRITE ABOUT IT??????

 

**Done With This Shit:**

 

 **Done With This Shit:** to answer your questions,

 

 **Done With This Shit:** ObiKaka is a pairing, or a type of relationship, generally romantic, that involves me and you

 

 **Done With This Shit:** for future reference ObiKaka = Obito/Kakashi

 

 **Furry:** what

 

 **Done With This Shit:** It's a thing because apparently our rl dynamic is 'attranctive' and a lot of people ship us romantically

 

 **Done With This Shit:** It's popular because the pairing won a lot of contests and then more people started writing about it

 

 **Furry:** wHAT

 

 **Done With This Shit:** and Rin started the ObiKaka fiction so

 

 **Furry:** eXCUSE ME WHAT

 

 **Done With This Shit:** which one are you reading

 

 **Furry:** how can you be so calm

 

 **Furry:** _why_ are you so calm

 

 **Done With This Shit:** I've read and wrote worse

 

 **Furry:** _what_

 

 **Done With This Shit:** which one are you reading

**  
**

* * *

 

_**Team Minato** chat_

 

 **Furry:** Rin why

 

 **Regrets:** ??????

 

 **Furry:** _Why_

 

 **Done With This Shit:** Kakashi you are overreacting

 

 **Furry:** _why_

 

 **Regrets:** Obito what happened

 

 **Done With This Shit:** Kakashi found out about fanfiction

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** what

 

 **Regrets:** oh

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** what is fanfiction

 

 **Done With This Shit:** nobody tell him

 

 **Regrets:** agreed

 

 **Furry:** agreed

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** should I worry?

 

 **Furry:** NO

 

 **Regrets:** nope ^^

 

 **Done With This Shit:** absolutely not ;)

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** ....

 

 **Regrets:** btw Obito, 

_  
_

**Regrets:** your MinaKushi fic better be updated soon

 

 **Done With This Shit:** Kakashi also knows about ObiKaka

 

**Regrets:**

 

 **Regrets:** _f u c k_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you is willing to allow me to use their fanfictions for this story, feel free to tell me please ^^  
> For now I'll avoid using names of fanfictions I know  
> Tell me what you think about this, and if you have topics of discussion or meme tu suggest don't hesitate ^^


	8. Chatting with the Team_ Team Minato version, part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito --> Done With This Shit --> Mad Banquet of DARKNESS  
> Kakashi --> Furry --> OBINOPE  
> Rin --> Regrets  
> Minato --> WhyAreYouLikeThis  
> -  
> Anko --> Snek  
> Gai --> YOUTH!!  
> Kurenai --> I'm gonna stab a bitch  
> -  
> Asuma --> Smokin'HOT  
> Kushina --> BOOM Bitch  
> Mikoto --> Knives  
> Fugaku --> Not Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go!!! Chapter 8 of this thing!!!
> 
> Sometimes I ask myself "what the hell am I even writing?" but then things /happen/ and I end up writing weird and completely unplanned things, so °^°  
> Anyway, my contract with my current work will end in just a few days, so I will have some more time to write and hopefully I'll manage to do a chapter with vines, or even update and post some other stories I've been working on!
> 
> Stay tuned and feel free to leave a comment and give advices on what to do next!! I'll appreciate it!!

_**Sanity is a requirement** chat_

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** I am confused

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** and I need answers

 

 **BOOM Bitch:** ?

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** my students

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** **@Knives** what is wrong with Obito??????

 

 **BOOM Bitch:** what's wrong with Obito?

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** _that's what I want to know_

 

 **Knives:** Minato, you need to be more specific

 

 **Knives:** what did Obito do?

 

 **Knives:** and what are you confused about?

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** fanfictions

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** I'm confused about fanfictions

 

 **Not Okay:** what are fanfiction?

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** _that's what I want to know_

 

 **BOOM Bitch:** you don't want to know

 

 **Knives:** you don't need to know

 

 **Knives:** now, what was that thing about Obito?

 

 **Not Okay:** what did he do now

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** nothing wrong Fugaku

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** I meant more in terms of mental sanity

 

 **Knives:** OH!

 

 **Knives:**  you mean aside from his general anxiety and dysthymia?

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** hiS WHAT????????

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** IS HE OKAY?????

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** _WHY DID I NOT KNOW ABOUT THOSE THINGS????_

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** MIKOTO????

 

 **Knives:** well, he has a light form of MPD and he's ADHD

 

 **Knives:** but he's mostly okay

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** define "mostly okay"

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** I am even more concerned now

 

 **Not Okay:** read his medical file Minato

 

 **Not Okay:** you know, the one you were given when he was placed on your team and that gets reviewed every year

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** those things weren't written in his medical file Fugaku

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** this is why I'm asking you

 

 **BOOM Bitch:** well, why don't you go ask Obito himself?

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** I

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** I guess

 

* * *

 

_**Team Minato** chat_

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis: @Done With This Shit** have you altered your medical file?

 

 **Furry:** what

 

 **Regrets:** ?!?!?!

 

 **Done With This Shit:** ......

 

 **Done With This Shit:** maybe a little?

 

 **Done With This Shit:** is this why Mikoto-baasan came to my house with a few boxes of homemade cookies?

 

 **Done With This Shit:** she doesn't like to talk about it

 

 **Done With This Shit:** and Itachi was with her and he looked like someone killed a kitten in front of him

 

 **Done With This Shit:** the fastest way to make Itachi sad is to make Mikoto-baasan sad

 

 **Done With This Shit:** sensei why did you have to make her sad???

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis: _I_** made Mikoto sad......?

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** wait, that's not the point Obito

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** I need you to give me your actual medical file. bring it tomorrow at training.

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** also, you need to tell me the truth Obito

 

 **Done With This Shit:** ...

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** Obito 

 

 **Done With This Shit:** okay sensei

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** okay. now

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** anxiety, dysthymia, MPD and ADHD

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** for how long have you been diagnosted with each one of those and how much they affect you?

 

 **Regrets:** what do you mean???? Obito what???? anxitey? MPD????????

 

 **Furry:** ....what. are those?

 

 **Regrets:** really Kakashi? I can understand the middle two, but anxiety and ADHD are rather common

 

 **Furry:** I don't know a lot of medical stuff okay??

 

 **Done With This Shit:** to answer you, ADHD since I was more or less five

 

 **Done With This Shit:** and anxiety around the same time

 

 **Done With This Shit:** those just make it really difficult for me to concentrate on something for long periods of time, even if the anxiety is worse when I have to deal with people.....I think it's called social anxiety? when it's really bad, it almost makes me throw up and gives me a bad feeling of vertigos

 

 **Done With This Shit:** ADHD I guess it's not that bad.... I know I can't really think clearly about things and I honestly can't stand still for a lot of time

 

 **Done With This Shit:** as for dysthymia, now it has been renamed and it's called Persistent Depressive Disorder....or PDD for short

 

 **Done With This Shit:** because PDD symptoms are easily confused with anxiety, or even ADHD, I've only been diagniosted with it only two years ago... but for this one I'm actually taking meds so it's fine

 

 **Regrets:** when you went away during trainings or missions for a while?

 

 **Done With This Shit:** yeah

 

 **Done With This Shit:** as for MPD.... FYI **@Furry** , MPD stands for multiple personality disorder

 

 **Done With This Shit:** I just have some other personalities inside my head, nothing too serious

 

 **Done With This Shit:** unless it's Tobi

 

 **Done With This Shit:** he's a fucking sociopath with a liking for murder

 

 **Done With This Shit:** he's also a manipulative bastard

 

 **Done With This Shit:** and that's everything

 

 **Furry:**...... who the fuck is Tobi

 

_**Done With This Shit** changed their name to **Mad Banquet of DARKNESS**_

 

* * *

 

_**Smokin'HOT - > Mad Banquet of DARKNESS** _

 

 **Smokin'HOT:** I think you broke Kakashi

 

 **Mad Banquet of Darkness:** I can't break something that's already broken

 

 **Smokin'HOT:** eeeeeh, debatable

 

* * *

 

_**Team Minato** chat_

 

 _ **Furry** changed their name to_ _**OBINOPE**_

 

 **OBINOPE:** OBITO NO

 

 **Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** OBITO YES!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find out what happened after Obito's MPD revelation next time!! and I'd like to point out that that whole thing came up from nowhere, but was mostly born from a Discord dicussion about Obito (no shit Sherlock)
> 
> also, anyone here hyped for Miraculous Ladybug new ep, Sandboy? Because I'm still screaming


	9. STORY TIME! Narrating people lives with Obito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I deeply thank Thomas Sanders for being hilarious

[ _Kushina, Mikoto and Yoshino are sitting at a table outside of a cafè, chatting_ ]

 **Obito, holding his phone:** STORY TIME! The ladies congregate here every day to scope out the hot dudes.

 **Mikoto and Yoshino:** *laugh while try not to choke on their drinks*

 **Kushina:** Yeah, we do.

 

* * *

 

[ _Obito and Asuma are walking down the street when they see Kurenai passing by_ ]

 **Obito:** STORY TIME! She had been waiting her whole life for someone to sweep her off her feet.

[ _Asuma comes and sweeps Kurenai off her feet, twirling her around_ ]

 **Asuma, singing:** caaan, you feeel, the loo-

 

* * *

 

[ _At a park, Obito spots Aoba and Anko_ ]

 **Obito:** STORY TIME! It was clear that a romance was blossoming between them.

[ **Anko smirks, while Aoba pales and starts running away but Anko runs after him** ]

 **Aoba, screaming:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Obito:** A romance lasting a lifetime :D

 

* * *

 

[ _Obito spots Jiraiya sitting near a woman on a bench_ ]

 **Obito:** STORY TIME! The man came to the park every day to pick up hot chicks

[ _Jiraiya and the woman look at each other, Jiraiya then looks at the camera and gives thumbs-up while the woman giggles_ ]

 

* * *

 

[ _At and art exposition, Obito spots Rin looking at the paintings_ ]

 **Obito:** STORY TIME! Of all the works of art in this room, she was the loveliest.

[ _Rin giggles and Obito starts chuckling as well_ ]

 

* * *

 

[ _Fugaku and Mikoto are at a sweet's store together with Shisui and Itachi_ ]

 **Obito:** STORY TIME! Sadly only one cookie remained in the store.

[ _The two kids awnkwardly look around before Fugaku steps forewards_ ]

 **Fugaku, moving the kids aside:** Sorry boys, but I'm gonna get that cookie.

 **Shisui, shocked:** eeeEEH-

 

* * *

 

[ _At the gym, Obito sees Gai lifting weights_ ]

 **Obito:** STORY TIME! With that curl he knew he was now ready to beat up that kid Jimmy at school for stealing his milk.

 **Gai, lifting even more weight:** Stupid Jimmy.

 

* * *

 

 

[ _Ouside a fast food parlor, Obito sees Kakashi, Asuma, Gai and Hayate sitting at a table_ ]

 **Obito:** STORY TIME! In every group of friends, there's the dumb one.

[ _Without even blinking, nor lifting their heads from their food, Kakashi, Gai and Asuma simultanuosly point at Hayate_ ]

 **Hayate:** really?

 

* * *

 

[ _Walking down the street, Obito spots Tsunade passing by_ ]

 **Obito:** STORY TIME! Here she comes, the Queen, able to kill men with a single stare.

 **Tsunade, slightly lowering her sunglasses:** watch out then.

 **Obito:** *wheezes*

 

* * *

 

 

[ _Obito, helping Kushina throw bags in the dumpster_ ]

 **Obito:** STORY TIME! With this final bag, she finally completely disposed of the body.

 **Kushina, smirking:** shh, don't blow my cover.

 

* * *

 

 

[ _Obito si sitting on his couch when Kakashi breaks into his house]_

 **Kakashi, pointing a sword at Obito:** brace yourslef, you're under arrest for robbery!

 **Obito, panicking:** b-but wait what did I steal??

 **Kakashi, hands on his heart:** *softly* my heart.

[ _Some time later_ ]

 **Obito, with Kakashi sitting on his lap:** and that's how we got together.

 **Rin, Kurenai, Anko, Kushina:** awwwww

 

* * *

 

 

[ _Kakashi is wallking with his dog and Obito comes across him for the other direction_ ]

 **Obito:** STORY TIME! He was very handsome, and all the ladies that looked at him fell in love.

 **Kakashi:** *snorts and smiles under the mask*

 **Obito:** the guy that was walking him was okay too

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter is waaaay shorter than the others, but I couldn't find more 'story time' vines..... and I honestly want to keep going with the chatroom chapters.  
> soon, we'll also see more of Naruto's generation and the rookie 12, because you bet I'll give them a group chat and Kakashi is going to be everyone's dad.  
> toddles ^^


	10. Team Kakashi gets a groupchat, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi - Doggos4life  
> Naruto - Ramen King  
> Sasuke - Sanity is overrated  
> Sakura - SMASH!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....short chapter but with new people!!!!

_**Naruto** created **Dai-nana-han** group_

 

_**Naruto** added **Kakashi** , **Sakura** and **Sasuke** to the group_

 

 **Naruto:** ヾ(＾∇＾)

 

 **Kakashi:** not again...

 

**Naruto: ヾ(＾∇＾)**

 

 **Naruto:** it will be awesome sensei!

 

 **Sakura:** you know, Naruto

 

 **Sakura:** for once you had a good idea

 

 **Naruto:** Sakura-chan (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 

 **Sasuke:** .......

 

 **Sasuke:** how do I go out of this

 

 **Naruto:** you can't

 

 **Naruto:** you're stuck with us

 

 **Naruto:**  F̱̣̳̫̪̺̞͔̻̠͉̪̟̱͔̲ͭ̊ͫͧ͠͞ ̢̛̲͍͚̜̞̦̭͎̪̻̝͕̼̳̣̄ͯͪͩ̓̃̽͗͆͌ͨ̇ͅͅO̶̰̱̖̠̙͈̠̘͐̓̓̽͂̈ͭ̄́̅͐͊ͤ̽ͪ̀ͦͦͪ͠ ̺͙̳̞͇̺͍̠͍͔̺̱̞̩̾͒̽̄͋ͦ̇͂̌̏ͨͧ̿ͫ̓̆ͦR̵̵̛̹̟̥̼͔͙͓̰͓͈̠̠͉ͨ̔ͥ̐ͭ͠ ̴̢̝̳̖̼̪̜̘̪̦̑͌̽̾ͬͦ͆͜E̷̩̤̟̦̭̱͔̐̿͗͆̿ͭ̏̀̈̅̾̈́̄̀̊̏ͪ͞ ̨̧̻̺̦͇̭̹͈̰̻͐ͯ͒̿̂̂̇͗̌̊̅V̦̺̣̬̗̪̩̮̱̰͍̤̥͓̥̘̆̍ͯ̈̎̽͢ ̧̯͓̜̥͎̜̝̫̫̮͚̾̂̏ͩ̾̅ͦ͘Ẻ̙͉̟̳̺̘͓͚͎̞̯͓͈͍ͣ̎͛ͥ̉͒̚̕͟͠ ̡̛͈̞̥̭͔̣̠̮͚̞͇̻̌ͨͣ͐͟͞R̛̥͉̖̟̳̠̥͚̲͓̫̮͔͉̪̺̯̳͖̾ͬ͊͂

 

 **Naruto:**  Ψ(｀◇´)Ψ

 

 **Kakashi:** not again....

 

* * *

 

_**Naruto** changed their name to **Ramen King**_

 

 **Ramen King:** c'm'on guys spice it up with the names

 

 **Sasuke:** ....

 

 **Sasuke:** fine

 

_**Sasuke** changed his name to **Sanity is overrated**_

 

 **Ramen King:** ...

 

 **Ramen King:** really?

 

 **Sanity is overrated:** hn

 

 **Kakashi:** why

 

 **Sakura:** maybe it will be fun?

 

_**Sakura** changed her name to **SMASH!!**_

 

 **SMASH!!:** Sensei you're also two hours late

 

 **Kakashi:** ...

 

 **SMASH!!:** Hurry up

 

_**Kakashi** changed his name to **Doggos4life**_

 

 **Ramen King:** ...

 

 **Sanity is overrated:** ...

 

 **SMASH!!:** ...

 

 **Doggos4life:** _DON'T JUDGE ME_

 

* * *

 

 **SMASH!!:** Sasuke-kun

 

 **SMASH!!:** You know I love you and all of that

 

 **SMASH!!:** But are you sure you aren't kinda gay?

 

 **Ramen King:** what the hell Sakura-chan!

 

 **SMASH!!:** _I WAS JUST MAKING AN OPINION_

 

* * *

 

 **Sanity is overrated:** what the fuck Sakura

 

 **Sanity is overrated:** I'm not gay

 

 **SMASH!!:** well

 

 **SMASH!!:** you aren't that straight either

 

 **Sanity is overrated:** ...

 

* * *

 

 **Doggos4life:** who is gay now

 

 **SMASH!!:** Sensei

 

 **SMASH!!:** _You are two days too late for that_

 

* * *

 

 **Ramen King:** today I lost my bf, Sasuke

 

 **Sanity is overrated:** STOP TELLING PEOPLE I'M DEAD

 

 **Ramen King:** sometimes I can still hear his voice

 

 **Sanity is overrated:** DOBE

 

 **SMASH!!:** ...

 

 **SMASH!!:** Does bf stand for best friend or for boyfriend?

 

 **Ramen King:** Sakura-chan

 

 **Ramen King:**  (*´Д｀)=з

 

 **Sanity is overrated:** _I'M NOT GAY_

 

 **Doggos4life:** eh

 

 **Sanity is overrated:** OI

 

* * *

 

 **SMASH!!:** Wave was a mess.

 

 **Ramen King:** agreed.

 

 **S **anity is overrated:** ** seconded

 

 **Doggos4life:** no one died at least

 

 **Ramen King:** Sasuke kinda did

 

 **Ramen King:** for like

 

 **Ramen King:** ten minutes

 

 **Sanity is overrated:** _I_

 

 **Sanity is overrated:** _DID_

 

 **Sanity is overrated:** _NOT_

 

 **Sanity is overrated:** _DIE_

 

 **SMASH!!:** You kinda did.

 

* * *

 

  **Ramen King:** WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH OUR MISSIONS

 

 **SMASH!!:** SHUT UP AND RUN NARUTO

 

**Sanity is overrated: @Doggos4life**

 

 **Sanity is overrated:** WHY ARE OUR MISSIONS CURSED

 

 **Doggos4life:** BECAUSE LIFE SUCKS SASUKE 

 

**Ramen King:**

 

**SMASH!!:**

 

**Sanity is overrated:**

 

 **Ramen King:** well

 

 **Ramen King:** Kakashi-sensei _isn't_ wrong

 

 **Sanity is overrated:** Relatable

 

**SMASH!!:**

 

 **SMASH!!:** Just for you to know

 

 **SMASH!!:** I refuse to be the mentally stable member of the team

 

* * *

 

 

 **Doggos4life:** Guess who entered you in the Chuunin Exam?????

 

 **SMASH!!:** You did?

 

 **Ramen King:** You?

 

 **Sanity is overrated:** You?

 

 **Doggos4life:**...

 

 **Doggos4life:** Meet in a week in front of the Academy at 12

 

 

 


	11. Chatting with the Team_ Team Minato version, part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito --> Mad Banquet of DARKNESS  
> Kakashi --> OBINOPE  
> Rin --> Regrets  
> Minato --> WhyAreYouLikeThis  
> -  
> Anko --> Snek  
> Gai --> YOUTH!!  
> Kurenai --> I'm gonna stab a bitch  
> -  
> Asuma --> Smokin'HOT  
> Kushina --> BOOM Bitch  
> Mikoto --> Knives  
> Fugaku --> Not Okay

_**Team Minato** chat_

 

 **Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** that was so fucking funny holy shit

 

 **OBINOPE:** YOU SET THE UCHIHA COMPOUND ON FIRE

 

 **Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** BITCH I MIGHT HAVE

 

 **Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** WHO FUCKING CARES

 

 **Regrets:** obito you can't just set fire to something you don't like

 

 **Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** LISTEN

 

 **Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** I see my paper trash, and I set it on fire

 

 **Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** I see a spider, and I set it on fire

 

 **Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** one (1) Uchiha pisses me off and I sEt ThEm On FiRE

 

 **Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** CAPISHE?

 

 **Regrets:** you sure are passive aggressive as fuck

 

 **Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** your point?

 

 **OBINOPE:** YOU STILL CAN'T SET PEOPLE ON FIRE

 

 **OBINOPE:** THAT'S A CRIME

 

 **Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** nah

 

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:**

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** please do not set any more things on fire

 

* * *

**Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** do you ever have a really perfect daydream

 

 **Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** but then it starts to hurt

 

 **Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** because you realise you've filled it with all the things missing from your life and suddenly you're hit with the fact it's not real

 

 **Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** and instead of being an happy refuge from reality it becomes a reminder of the gaping holes in your heart that only fantasies can fill

 

 **Regrets:** Obito are you okay?

 

 **Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** yeah

 

 **Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** just thinking

 

 **Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** I'm fine

 

 **Regrets:** you sure?

 

* * *

 

**Regrets -- > OBINOPE**

 

 **Regrets:** Kakashi

 

 **OBINOPE:** already on my way with cake

 

 **Regrets:** nice

 

 **Regrets:** I've got juice

 

* * *

 

**OBINOPE -- > WhyAreYouLikeThis**

 

 **OBINOPE:** sensei

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** Kushina and I will get there in one hour top

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis** : we are caught up in a meeting

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** take care of Obito

 

 **OBINOPE:** I will

 

* * *

 

 

_**Team Minato** chat_

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** Tomorrow we will do a different kind of trainning!

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** bring the two things most important to you at training and don't be late

 

 **WhyAreYouLikeThis:** also

 

_**WhyAreYouLikeThis** changed their name to **Sunshine**_

 

**OBINOPE:**

 

**Regrets:**

 

**Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:**

 

 **Sunshine:** don't judge me Kushina made me do it

 

* * *

 

 

 **Sunshine:** now

 

 **Sunshine:** take out the two objcets and give one each to your other teammates, me included.

 

**OBINOPE:**

 

 **OBINOPE:** fine.

 

 **OBINOPE:** I'll start

 

 **OBINOPE:** Rin, you get the first kunai father gave me

 

 **OBINOPE:** while the picture goes to Obito

 

 **Regrets:** my turn

 

 **Regrets:** Kakashi gets the medic book my parents gave me when I was first starting the academy

 

 **Regrets:** Obito, you get my medic nin certificate

 

 **Regrets:** don't lose it

 

 **Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** I won't Rin

 

 **Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** Rin gets the goggles

 

 **Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** Kakashi gets a picture as well

 

 **Sunshine:** great!

 

 **Sunshine:** you will have to treasure those objects for a week, without losing or damaging them

 

 **Sunshine:** good luck! 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Regrets:** um

 

**Regrets: @OBINOPE**

 

**Regrets: @Mad Banquet of Darkness**

 

 **Regrets:** where are you????

 

 **Regrets:** sensei is worried

 

 **Regrets:** seriosuly I can understand Obito being late

 

 **Regrets:** but you too Kakashi?

 

**OBINOPE:**

 

 **Regrets:** well??

 

 **Sunshine:** WHERE ARE YOU TWO

 

 **Sunshine:** ????

 

 **OBINOPE:** We

 

 **OBINOPE:** We might have a problem

 

 **Sunshine:** what kind of problem gets you three hours late to training Kakashi?

 

 **OBINOPE:** I'm Obito

 

**Sunshine:**

 

**Regrets:**

 

**OBINOPE:**

 

 **Sunshine:** what

 

 **Regrets:** what

 

 **Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON

 

 **Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** WHY AM I IN OBITO'S BODY

 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Come chat with me at my- relatively not much consistent- Tumblr 
> 
> https://artemisfandomthings.tumblr.com/


End file.
